Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a test board, a test system including the same, and a method of manufacturing fabricating the same.
A test board is used to transmit test signals from automatic test equipment (ATE) to a device under test. For example, a printed circuit board (PCB) of a probe card may include a trace for transmitting the test signals from the ATE to the device under test.